


Bad boys

by MakeBelieveTimeForMyMind



Category: Breaking Bad, Breaking Bad RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeBelieveTimeForMyMind/pseuds/MakeBelieveTimeForMyMind
Summary: Avah being busted





	Bad boys

“Aye, yo dude…Heads up, we got cops behind us.” Pinkman stuttered from the passenger seat. Wiping his palms on his pants roughly he kept looking to his rear view mirror over and over. Head pinging like a ping pong ball. We were headed back from his house to my own and this was the last thing we had time for. ‘Greaaat’ 

“Fuck. Stop doing that…” moving my eyes upward to see it coasting about two car lengths back, I kept cruising. He was slowly closing the distance until he was right on our car’s ass. “Calm it down, we got nothing on us.”

‘Wait.’ 

“You’re clean, right?” Turning my head casually to see his face he nodded up and down. 

“Yeah, man… I ain’t packin’ shit.” His eyes were telling the truth. Not that there was a reason to lie because that shit would be on his dumb ass and knew it. 

“Fuck them bitches then. They can run my shit all day long, it’s-“ 

**Sirens and flashing lights** 

“Ahhh, gezz yo. What the hell!” Pinkman’s voice squeaked. 

“Don’t say a word. Just hand over your ID when asked.” In the small parking lot I tried to stay calm. I knew I wasn’t carrying but the law has never liked Pinkman. Then again, he never gave them much choice. Cars passed slowly to watch and pass judgment. 

I sat still, both hands on the wheel’s bottom as he made his way to me. ‘I’m not about to give they asses any reason to think non-sense.’ My best friend was fidgeting his fingers and tapping the side of the door with his foot. Sounded like a seconds hand on a wall clock. 

*Knock, knock*

I lower the window down half way and smile as he peers down. Able to watch myself in the reflection of his sunglasses I waited for him to speak. ‘I don’t talk to cops out of free will, Sir.’ 

In a flat tone with no expression, “I’m Officer Scott. License and insurance, please.”

Through the small space created the ready man snatched it, “Here you go, Sir.” Not sounding sassy or smart, but the same as he did. 

“Yo, excuse me.” Sharply to my right I watch Jesse tilt his head sideways to a second cop standing at his door. “Can you tell me what she did wrong?” 

My eyes didn’t notice the second car and immediately sent my heart into panic mode. Focusing on my breathing wasn’t working. Sounds blurting out instead, “Dude, shut the fuck up.” 

“ID Pinkman, hand it over.” Putting his sunglasses on his head he placed his hand on the holster. Digging into his pants Pinkman did as we both said, in a huff. 

“Fuck this shit, yo! This is harassment and beyond bullshit.”

Five minutes later my cop returned without my stuff. “Would you be willing to let us search?” 

My eyebrows and left cheek lifted high with my lips poking out. Inhaling deeply through my nose and back out extremely slow, “Uhh, on what grounds? Why did you pull me over?” I was having trouble keeping my voice steady. The K-9 beside the other pig sat calmly in my rear view mirror. 

“Your back plate is difficult to read… Look, if you don’t want to let us search, they…” gesturing toward the partners, “… are gonna walk around your car while you two stand with me.” 

“Seriously? All this from my tag being dirty?” After eye contact with Jesse, they rolled to the back of my head and back around to the cop. I made my head circle backwards to add dramatic effect. “I haven’t done crap for this to be happening.” 

“You have Jesse Pinkman in your front seat. That’s all the reason we need. As long as the K-9 doesn’t pick up on anything you can go.” He lifted the door handle but it was locked. “Step out of the car please, ma’am. You too, yo.” Mocking Pinkman was their favorite task. 

“Yeaaaaah, cause it’s il-le-gal to be friends, ugh.” Dimples flashing at him I smiled. 

Arms crossed on the side of the road my resting bitch face more than showed. Jesse sat on the curb between us. Being the smart ass I love he started whistling ‘Bad Boys’ as I watched Top Flight Bitch Boy lead the dog to my back driver side. An imaginary line created by his finger was trialed by the wet nose. 

“This is pathetic. If you want me, come after meee, no reason to mess with her.” 

“Just hush, please.” Pity begged from my eyes and lingered in my vocals. I couldn’t stress it more if I tried. 

Half way along the passenger’s side I didn’t feel so uptight and my shoulders relaxed slightly. The cop pointed at his rolled down window, “Up, here.” Points, “Okay, here…” Creating the invisible line they kept on. He smelled the front tire and walked around the front end to the other side. Starting to feel more and more relaxed my arms uncrossed resting on my hips. 

*Dog whining sounds with barking*

“Alerting us to possible findings!” The pig called out. 

‘No fuckin’ way!’ Quickly making my way beside them, the other cop and Jesse were right behind me. The K-9 launched at me to ‘keep away’ and I tumbled backwards on the ground. He held it back and spoke his command to ‘hush’. Laughing he winked and walked the dog to his car, whistling ‘Bad Boys’… 

Scott squatted to the wheel’s level, “Let’s have a look…” He ran his hand around the fender on the inside starting from behind the wheel, slowly reaching higher as far as he could. Midway through dark eyes twinkled and the corners of his mouth lifted. 

“There’s no God damn way you found something!” I bellowed as Pinkman helped me stand. Cop number two was making his way back in a jog once hearing my yells. My mind was being blown. ‘No. Impossible.’ 

Gasping for air bent over with his hands on his knees, “Back up, women. What was it, Scott?” 

Seeing a gray rectangle box in his hand I was wondering the same thing. The cop turned it over a few times looking at it from all angles before pushing the side, like you would a box of matches. Bouncing his head from success a small bag is reveled, with white shit inside, in his hand and he sat the key holder on my hood. 

“Arrest her.” Proudly, he walked away with everything. “Bring her along my way, Brilla.”

“Hands behind your back. Avah Hutson, you are under arrest. Anything you say can and will…” My heart dropped to my gut, I felt sick. I let him put cuffs on too tight and guide me to the trolley like a rag doll. 

“Dude, what the hell?” trotting along beads of sweat on his forehead formed, he was freaking the fuck out. “This is a fucking joke, right?” Wide-eyes next to me the whole time with tears, “Nah, man… No… Take me instead!!” 

Brilla kept a firm grip and continued with my rights. My strides were half his size, “Do you understand these rights?” 

“Jesse, take my phone… Just get me out.” Ducking, I sat in the back seat and tears flowed the moment the door shut. “AND DON’T WRECK MY SHIT!” 

With my head bouncing against the glass I paid no mind to him gawking me through the mirror. I kept my eyes on the floorboard and prayed. This was a set up, clear as day. ‘How could this be happening?’ Wanting to run his mouth he whistled ’Bad Boys’ in a funky manner until the perfect time. 

Placing the car in park at the station he looked back at me once more. Taking a few moments for me to look up, he wasted his time. 

“So, you’re not going to say anything?”

“No.”

“Well, I think you should. You’ll regret it if you don’t.”

Nothing I could or would say tosses me a chance and I knew it. 


End file.
